


Бочка с порохом

by madnessfk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Femdom, Gunplay, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: АУ, в котором Перси не встречает Вокс Макину, зато встречает Анну Рипли
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Anna Ripley
Kudos: 1





	Бочка с порохом

Анна пахнет смертью, а смерть пахнет кровью и холодом. Этот запах, тонкий, едва уловимый, давным-давно въелся под кожу, въелся в плоть и кости. Он следует за Анной, как за иными женщинами следует аромат вечерних духов. Уже давно-давно, может быть, с тех самых пор, как Анна впервые убила человека, а может быть и ещё раньше. Анна не слишком беспокоится по этому поводу. Она не убийца, она учёная; естественный отбор всегда казался ей вещью переоценённой. Селекция куда надёжнее.

Анна пятый месяц в бегах. Как это часто с ней случается, всё начиналось со взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, а теперь заканчивается местью. Делайла и Сайлас были умными людьми, и Анна бы соврала, если бы сказала, что не испытывала к ним определённое уважение. Особенно к их методам управления толпой. Но одну ошибку они всё-таки совершили: им следовало убить Анну на месте вместо того, чтобы бросать её в подвал. Из любой тюрьмы можно выбраться, если быть достаточно настойчивой. 

Но убьёт Брайарвудов, конечно, не эта одна ошибка — их убьёт то, что они совершили одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

Перси де Роло пахнет смертью, а смерть пахнет кровью и порохом. У Перси де Роло колючий взгляд и только одно желание в голове — сломать всё, что сломало его. Этого всего есть целый список. У Анны тоже, и просто так вышло, что некоторые имена совпадают.

Анна есть в списке Перси, но иногда люди ненавидят других людей достаточно сильно, чтобы работать с теми, кого ненавидят чуть меньше. Анна знает, что до сих пор жива лишь только потому, что находится в этом списке недостаточно высоко. И она знает, что имена перед её собственным рано или поздно окажутся вычеркнуты, и тогда дуло пистолета будет смотреть уже в её голову. Она готова предать раньше, чем предадут её, а Перси готов к предательству. Всё их сотрудничество исключительно взрывоопасно: она — порох, он — искра. 

— Дай мне оружие, — говорит Анна. Она не требует и не просит, хотя хорошо слышит, как снаружи в двери их небольшого убежища ломятся — сколько, пять человек, больше? Они старались быть аккуратными, старались не светиться, но это всегда было лишь вопросом времени. Однажды Брайарвуды про них бы узнали, просто однажды наступает чуть раньше, чем планировалось. 

Перси медлит. Анна никогда не видела, чтобы он давал своё оружие в руки хоть кому-либо. Перси боится того, что создал. Он как пациент ноль, держащий в ладонях самую страшную в мире чуму. Один крохотный контакт — и вот уже чума расползлась по всей планете. 

Анна не завидует Перси. Она просто считает, что такие вещи нельзя держать у одного себя вечно. Такие вещи, которые меняют ход человеческой цивилизации. 

Медленно Перси протягивает ей пистолет. Давать своё оружие кому-либо ещё он не хочет, но в их дверь уже ломятся.

— Если ты выкинешь что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, — негромко говорит он, глядя Анне прямо в глаза, — я тебя убью.

Анна уже никак на это не реагирует, потому что Перси в принципе не знает, как добиваться своего, кроме как угрозами. Она просто молча принимает протянутый ей пистолет. Оружие оказывается тяжелее, чем ей всегда казалось. Ещё оно… выглядит куда красивее, чем Анна считает необходимым. В мысли о дизайне она, впрочем, не успевает углубиться, потому что в этот момент кто-то выбивает дверь с ноги.

Раньше Анне доводилось лишь наблюдать за тем, как Перси стреляет, но она наблюдала очень внимательно. Поэтому теперь, когда пистолет, наконец, оказывается у неё в руках, она точно знает, что нужно делать — пускай даже первые выстрелы с непривычки вышли не такими точными, какими бы Анне хотелось. Они с Перси не переговариваются, не предупреждают друг друга об опасности, когда кто-то из противников подкрадывается со спины. На какое-то время в небольшом помещении подвала только и остаются, что звуки борьбы, вскрики боли и резкие, оглушительные выстрелы, звучащие вразнобой каждые шесть секунд. Анна не смотрит по сторонам, только на того, в кого целится. Но если бы она смотрела, то увидела бы, как под ногами растекаются тёмно-бордовые лужи, и как из тел выплёскиваются брызги крови, плоти и раздробленных костей оттуда, откуда в мясо вгрызаются пули. Она бы увидела, как на пол падают трупы с дырами вместо затылков, с обнажёнными челюстями и осколками зубов, хлюпающие разорванными лёгкими и сипящие кровью в горлах. Анна не смотрит по сторонам и поэтому не замечает, как кто-то перехватывает руку с пистолетом, резко отводя её в сторону. Говорят, что когда ты близок к смерти, всё замирает, но на самом деле всё происходит очень-очень быстро. Анна только и успевает, что обернуться и увидеть лицо того, кто собирается вонзить кинжал ей в бок. А в следующую секунду лица уже нет: у Анны нет времени зажмуриться, и поэтому она очень хорошо видит тот момент, когда пуля прошивает чужую голову насквозь. Что-то тёплое брызгает ей в лицо, хватка на её запястье ослабевает, и уже безжизненное тело падает ей под ноги. Анна смотрит на ошмётки чужих мозгов и невольно морщится.

— Нужно уходить отсюда, — говорит она. — Не думаю, что это…

— Пистолет, — перебивает её Перси. Анна только тогда поднимает глаза и видит, как ярко на его бледном лице выделяются две густые полосы текущей из носа крови. Кроме этого на нём ещё разве что пара мелких царапин, ничего такого, о чём следовало бы беспокоиться. Перси перешагивает через труп — один, другой — и подходит вплотную. 

— Не думаю, что это всё, — Анна договаривает. Слишком много она видела богатых белых мальчиков, пытающихся её заткнуть, чтобы не договаривать. — Будет лучше, если я пока оставлю это при себе.

Она ловит этот момент, это крошечное движение, когда Перси начинает поднимать руку, и делает то же самое. Не из страха, не из попытки защититься, а просто, наверное, чтобы показать, что тоже так может. И теперь они стоят, направляя друг на друга оружие, с дулами у лиц, в крови — чужой, своей. Они стоят, как зеркальное отражение друг друга, и вопрос только в том, кто выстрелит первым. Они стоят, как на бочке с порохом. Одна искра — и взрыв.

— Я тебя предупреждал, — почти шепчет ей Перси. Алые полосы текут по его губам, окарашивая зубы в красный, текут по подбородку и роняют вниз крупные капли. Его глаза кажутся темнее обычного. Анна уже делает вдох, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент Перси нажимает на спусковой крючок. 

Анна машинально вздрагивает. Если бы всё пошло так, как того хотел Перси, вздрогнуть она бы уже не успела, потому что всё содержимое её черепа было бы размазано по стене. Но вместо этого внутри пистолета слышится холостой щелчок и неправильный хруст, и прямо из барабана выскакивает пружинка. Они оба провожают её взглядом, пока пружинка закатывается под стол. 

— Что ж, — после очень-очень долгой паузы говорит Анна. — Кто-то обосрался. 

Перси де Роло смотрит на укатывающуюся пружинку, и его колючий взгляд сменяется очень растерянным. Таким, что Анна невольно вспоминает, какой же он всё-таки ещё мальчишка. Что под всеми этими холодными взглядами и жаждой мести, и мрачными выебонами, прячется мальчик, которого папочка и мамочка слишком рано оставили одного. Раньше, чем успели научить, как себя правильно вести.

Похоже, придётся это сделать Анне, раз мамочка не смогла.

— Полагаю, нам с тобой следует серьёзно поговорить об условиях нашего сотрудничества, Персиваль, — голос Анны звучит сейчас очень невозмутимо, очень ровно, как будто они и правда всего лишь деловые партнёры за одним столом, и собираются обсудить план доставок специй на этот месяц. Перси всё ещё держит пистолет на вытянутой руке, но от него не сильно больше пользы, чем от обычной палки.

— Присаживайся, — Анна кивает на пол перед собой. Перси закатывает глаза так сильно, что ещё немного, и они, наверное, закатились бы в мозг.

— Не устраивай цирк, — раздражённо отвечает он. — Стреляй уже.

Анна невольно усмехается. Они с Перси как порох и искра, как зеркальные отражения друг друга, изуродованные, вывернутые самыми плохими сторонами наружу. Вот только в отличие от Перси Анна не будет стрелять в своего союзника просто потому что, даже если этот союзник очень скоро станет врагом.

— Я думаю мы с тобой оба знаем, что ты этого не хочешь, — Анна продолжает улыбаться, наблюдая за Перси. 

Всё существование Перси сжато до одной единственной цели. Мир, который когда-то, наверное, был наполнен другими вещами, теперь почернел по краям, оставив подсвеченной только одну единственную картинку: Перси живёт только ради того, чтобы мстить. Это значит, что он либо умрёт, пытаясь, либо, оставшись стоять посреди горы трупов всех тех, кого ненавидит, выпустит себе пулю в голову. Третьего варианта Перси себе позволить просто не может. Они оба это знают.

Лицо Перси вдруг становится очень-очень серьёзным. Медленно он опускается на колени, не отводя взгляда от лица Анны, пока та, точно так же, не отводит от его лица дуло пистолета.

— Видишь? — спрашивает Анна, впрочем, не ожидая никакой реакции. — Иногда можно просто делать то, о чём тебя просят.

Перси смотрит прямо на неё. Смотрит прямо в глаза, смотрит внимательно и чуть отстранённо. Анна уверена, что он рисует в голове воображаемый макет комнаты и судорожно прикидывает, что делать дальше. Как бы так извернуться, чтобы перевернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. 

— Давай начистоту, — Анна слегка наклоняет голову на бок и следит за тем, как Перси ждёт, пока она потеряет бдительность. Ему хватит и доли секунды. — Мы с тобой даже близко не друзья. Мы с тобой попытаемся убить друга друга, как только получим своё. Но насколько лично мне известно, до этого момента ещё далеко. И я была бы очень признательна, если бы ты мог не предавать меня до того мом…

— Это ты начала, — негромко говорит Перси. Как ребёнок, подравшийся с братом, и теперь получающий от мамы нагоняй. 

Анна замолкает и молчит несколько секунд, а спустя эти несколько секунд дуло пистолета резко ударяется о губы Перси. Это больно, это должно быть больно, потому что Перси морщится. Там, где металл ударился о плоть, скоро распухнет уродливый красно-фиолетовый синяк. 

Анна продолжает давить. Она продолжает давить, и у Перси теперь остаётся два варианта: либо он откроет рот шире и позволит холодному дулу пистолета проскользнуть внутрь, либо Анна продолжит до тех пор, пока его зубы не треснут, и кто знает, не выстрелит ли она случайно в процессе. Скорее всего по глупости, Перси выбирает первое. 

Анна почти чувствует, как металлические края больно трутся об язык и нёбо. Выронив свой пистолет, Перси тянется было к ней, может, чтобы остановить, чтобы перехватить её запястье — но его ладони так и останавливаются на полпути, сжимая пальцы на пустом воздухе. Анна не пытается протолкнуть дуло слишком глубоко, но делает последний разделявший их шаг вперёд. Ей достаточно всего лишь слегка повернуть кисть, чтобы заставить Перси поднять голову, и тут же вся кровь, что ещё стекала по подбородку, начинает заливаться в горло.

Перси невольно сглатывает, давясь вкусом металла и соли. В его глазах нет страха, но есть что-то очень похожее на страх.

— Я была бы очень признательна, если бы ты мог не предавать меня до того момента, пока мы не разберёмся с Брайарвудами, — заканчивает наконец она с лёгким разочарованием в голосе. Перси казался ей достаточно благоразумным по крайней мере до того, чтобы не доставать свои понты в наименее подходящий для этого момент. Немного трудно было поверить, что ей пришлось дойти до вот этого вот, чтобы он наконец завалил ебало. 

Перси хлюпает кровью в ответ. Он не совсем знает, куда деть руки, поэтому кладёт их себе на колени, и Анна видит, каких невероятных усилий ему стоит не вонзить ногти в ткань брюк. Анна видит, как его пальцы мелко, едва заметно дрожат.

— Разумеется, я не прошу тебя доверять мне, — говорит Анна. Она слегка отводит пистолет назад, но только чтобы протолкнуть его дальше. Анна хорошо ощущает, как Перси сопротивляется первые несколько мгновений, как почти давится и как наконец расслабляет глотку. Он издаёт какой-то совершенно унизительный звук в этот момент, а Анна невольно думает, что у мальчишки-то есть опыт.

— Но постарайся довериться моему желанию их убить. И хотя бы изредка засовывай своё эго куда-нибудь подальше, потому что тогда ты может быть увидишь, как поступить так, чтобы было выгодно нам обоим, а не так, как тебе того хочется. Договорились? — спрашивает Анна. Она медлит с пару мгновений, как будто на полном серьёзе сейчас ждёт от Перси ответа, хотя она, конечно же, ничего не ждёт. В этой тишине только и слышно, что сбившееся дыхание и глухие мокрые звуки, с которыми Перси пытается проглотить солёную слюну.

На его бледном лице ярко выделяются красные пятна прилившей к голове крови.

— Тебе правда такое нравится? — наконец интересуется Анна и снова не ждёт ответа, но на этот раз ей не нужен ответ. В смысле, у неё есть глаза. Ей отлично видно, что у лорда Персиваля Фредрикштайна Фон Мусэла бла-бла-бла Третьего стоит. 

Анна пару секунд прикидывает опции, а потом просовывает мысок ботинка между ног Перси. В этот момент происходит сразу несколько вещей: Перси негромко, коротко стонет, вздрагивает всем телом, вздрагивает так резко, что Анна чуть было не вздрагивает вместе с ним и чуть было не стреляет. Он подаётся бёдрами вперёд и так и замирает. Анна тоже замирает, и они так и смотрят друг на друга. 

Она думает, как было бы сейчас просто заставить его кончить только от этого, унизить и сломать всё, что ещё не было сломано до неё — если такое осталось. Она думает, что ещё проще было бы его убить. Но секс Анну никогда особо не интересовал, как, впрочем, и насилие. Насилие всегда было просто ещё одним способом достижения цели, когда все остальные заканчивались. Боль других людей Анне никакого удовольствия не доставляла, а убийство, ну… в данном случае пока невыгодно. 

Они замирают. Они замирают, как на бочке с порохом. Одна искра — и взрыв.

Анна отходит, и тёплый уже металл с горячим причмокиванием покидает чужое горло. За дулом пистолета тянется красноватая ниточка слюны, а потом Перси начинает кашлять, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Нужно собирать вещи и уходить, — говорит Анна. Она демонстративно кладёт пистолет на стол и так же демонстративно поворачивается к Перси спиной, чувствуя, как тот прожигает её взглядом. — Пока другие не пришли.

Каждый из них в этот момент, не сговариваясь, думает, что в следующий раз, когда направит на другого оружие, точно будет стрелять насмерть. В конце концов, если хранить порох рядом с источником искры, непременно случится взрыв.


End file.
